Short Skirts, Chocolate, and…… Dreams?
by vampirebooklover
Summary: Mike has a few interesting fantasies about Bella during the day. I suck at summeries so just read it. rated M just in case
1. Mike and Biology

Mike has a few...fantasies about Bella during the day.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twiligt. ((Stephenie is a meany face and won't give it to me))

This fanfic came to mind one night while I was rereading Twilight for, like, the millionth time. I thought it was pretty funny so I wrote it down. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. If I get at least ten good reviews I'll post another chapter.

Mike has a few...fantasies about Bella during the day.

Enjoy.....3

* * *

Short Skirts, Chocolate, and……. Dreams?

Chapter 1

Short Skirts

Mike POV

I walked into the science lab ready to sit on Bella's table as I always did. Looking around I realized she wasn't in her seat. The bell rang and I headed to my own. Maybe she had fallen or gotten sick. Or worse, she was in the closet with Cullen doing who knows what. I pushed the thought from my mind as the door began to open.

Quickly, I did my best to look composed and in control of myself.

Instead of Bella walking in as I had hoped, our sub pushed in the TV on a cart. I sighed unhappily and stared at the front of the classroom. I hadn't noticed when the door opened again but suddenly Bella was handing the sub a pass. My eyes parted from her face and trailed down her slim body.

She had complained before about Alice Cullen's need to shop but now I was grateful. Bella was wearing a micro-mini, pleated skirt that hung low on her hips and skintight tank top which showed most of her torso. Then I noticed Cullen and the pure lust in his eyes as he let his hand rest on her hip. _Why hasn't she been sent home for wearing that?_ I asked myself. My eyes narrowed as I watched them sit in the table in front of mine.

I watched angrily as Edward slid his hand up and down on her thigh. The lights went out and the movie on reproduction started. Before I knew it, Bella turned to me and smiled.

"Oh Mike. You don't know how much I want you," she whispered. Everything but Bella seemed to disappear.

Roughly, I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my table. I lay her down and pressed my lips to hers, soon I had her lips parted and my tongue explored every crevice of her mouth. I felt her hands travel to my jeans and smirked.

Bella POV

I could hear Mike moaning behind me. I threw a questioning look at Edward then looked back to Mr. Varner as he continued with his lesson. I sighed and looked down at my royal blue sweater and long skirt my mother had sent me.

Edward POV

Horrified at Mike's dreams, I looked at my notes and tried to block them out before I did something rash. After class, I would have a little 'talk' with dear old Mike. Hopefully, I wouldn't kill him.

"Stupid human hormones," I muttered under my breath.

Mike POV

Just as Bella was beginning to scream my name, I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder.

"Mike? Mike. Mike!" I heard. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and realized Mr. Varner had been asking me a question, and everything had been a dream.

Mr. Varner glared down at me and I sunk into my seat.

Bella POV

Soon Mike's moans had become something that resembled 'Bella, I need you!' I shuddered and threw a strained smile at Edward.

Mr. Varner asked a question and pointed at Mike. I tapped Mike's shoulder lightly.

"Would you like to answer, Mike?" he asked. Mike moaned again.

"Mike? Mike. Mike!" Mr. Varner yelled.

"Just a few more seconds, Bella," Mike replied. My eyes widened and Edward growled. Mike jumped and looked around. He blushed and turned bright red.

Science had certainly been stressful to Edward from what I heard.


	2. Author' Note

Hello People! I'm so sorry for not posting something sooner but there is a slight problem: I need idea's for the next chapter. I haven't written anything in a while because school started and I've been busy. Send me a message if you want to help. :) I'll try to post something soon and I'll try to make it longer than the first chapter. Just remember that it has to relate to Mike's thoughts on Bella. Um........... Thanks for the reviews. Luv ya all!

3 Yaya


End file.
